Noseberg Village
Geography Noseberg is a partially procedurally generated NPC village located near the East coast, on the border of a sunflower plain and a roofed forest, overlooked by a tall plateau known as Mount Nose. It is surrounded by several other plateaus, plains, forests, many lovely grottos and dozens of creeper craters which Cory got ****ing tired of filling in all the time. The original town center is marked by a naturally spawned well, at X6820, Y69, Z324 Though the nearby areas are still called "roofed forest", most of the massive dark oaks were clear cut or burned to eliminate hiding places for monsters. History Discovery While attempting to create a safe subterranean path to the Eastern shore, Cory stumbled upon the village that he would eventually name Noseberg. While building the Space Thread landmark tower to allow easy navigation from the ocean, village buildings could be seen over the nearby hills. There he found a community of six villagers with an active economy. Seeing that the villagers were asking for wheat and paper, he rushed back home to retrieve the commodities for a quick payoff. Tragedy Since the surrounding area and inside the villagers' buildings were not yet secured with torches, the villagers were not prepared for the onslaught of zombies that would spawn upon Cory's first and second arrivals. Most of the villagers were killed by zombies spawning inside their homes while they sought refuge. As Cory frantically rushed through town looking for survivors, he met only a single librarian who met his end in a swarm of zombies, gasping "Huh?" while Cory tried to defend him to no avail. Black Oak Manor and Zombie Outbreak Memorial Feeling guilty at the loss of what was the only NPC village discovered to date, while simultaneously taken by the breathtaking beauty of the nearby dark oak forest and the grand concave features of the nearby plateau, Cory decided this would be the home of his grand estate. The Zombie Outbreak Memorial was created in honor of the 6 villagers who lost their lives to Cory's carelessness. It is tall likeness of a zombie with an outstretched right hand, middle finger extended. In the left hand is a netherrack torch held straight upwards, which is the highest point 40 blocks above the base. The statue is hollow and the inside can be entered for enjoyment of the left and right hand viewing platforms. Attempting to combine the existing natural formations and features on and near the mountain with a massive brick structure, a manor house was built into the side of Mount Nose. The great hall surrounds a natural indentation in the mountain and the roof is built as an extension of the natural outcropping. Steps up the the cavern end at an enderchest. Twin dark oaks originally framed the majestic view and were used form an entryway into the hall and also give the manor it's name. Not coincidentally, black oaks are also where Cory gets his last name. Rail Line Using the subterranean tunnel, a rail line from town was completed creating a trans-continental railroad over 1000m long, stretching nearly from coast to coast, connecting the clay mesas and valleys near Joel's estate to Noseberg, with The Town about mid-way. Zombie Rescue Center and Village Expansion As Cory toiled working on his giant home and pointless joke statue, zombies continued spawning and delaying the projects. As a zombie villager chased Cory through the great hall, he quickly put up some fences and held the zombie captive. The Zombie Rescue Center was born. As a cure was slowly developed, more zombies were captured. Knowing the best way to keep the town population from being wiped out in the future was to have a large population of expendable zombie fodder, the town was expanded to allow a larger population cap. Small houses were erected all over town, mushrooms were converted to roofs and caves were dug into the sides of hills to make sure dozens of villagers would call this place home. Finally, after Andy procured blaze rods from the Nether, using Andrew's brewing stand, Cory created the requisite splash potions of weakness needed to cure the zombies. Repopulation and Further Expansion Potions and golden apples in hand, Cory eagerly rode the rail to his estate and cured the 5 villagers that would repopulate the village. Since he'd been waiting weeks for this moment, it did not matter that it was already 12:30 in the morning. He would see this through. After a few minutes of vibrating and shooting out particle effects, the newly-cured villagers were freed and one was promptly transformed back into a zombie in a horrific attack. These remaining 4 survivors quickly began making non-committal grunts and active-listening noises at each other, which apparently makes them horny, because a lot of little villagers were brought into existence. It should be noted that none of the cured zombies were actually any of the original six villagers, but randomly spawned zombie villagers, making Noseberg a city made up entirely of immigrants and their descendants. Most of the residences are found in high-density apartment housing. Because of these housing projects, the population cap has skyrocketed and the village not only boasts a huge number of villagers with their business deals, but also a small army of naturally-spawned iron golems. Though the Zombie Rescue Center was dismantled and will not likely be needed in the future, the splash potions and golden apples still adorn the walls to serve as a reminder. Nether Portal A shortcut back to town was created through the Nether, though safety crews will still need to secure the area before travel is advised. Rails will be built in the near future. The portal can be found on the ground floor of Black Oak Manor in Noseberg. =Name= Noseberg is not named after Mount Nose, in spite of the fact that the name literally means Mount Nose. It is named after the large-nosed inhabitants of the town. Mount Nose was named after Noseberg.